


I Trust My Dream -Dreamnotfound-

by LedLightsForHope



Category: GeorgeNotFound - Fandom, Sapnap - Fandom, clay | dream/georgenotfound - Fandom, dream - Fandom, dreamnotfound - Fandom
Genre: clay | dream/georgenotfound - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-30
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:41:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28434786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LedLightsForHope/pseuds/LedLightsForHope
Summary: After Dream realizes George is dying, he decides not tell George, and spend his last final days with him instead. (Please leave a comment :D i really enjoy them)
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 20
Kudos: 31





	I Trust My Dream -Dreamnotfound-

I Trust My Dream

-Dreams Note-

I had always hated how hospitals smelled. Not death, not exactly. It was like a feeling of death, a feeling of impending doom. When I heard you were dying, I didn't know what to do. I hope by reading this, maybe, maybe George, you'll understand what happened, why I didn't tell you, you were dying. 

It was my birthday actually, ironic right? My birthday when it started. You started coughing a lot more. You brushed it off at first, maybe some dust in your lungs, something non-important. Complaining about sharp pains in your ribs. I was worried for you, tried to get you to a doctor. You were to stubborn to go. Or was it me? Should I have tried harder George? I don't know. Sapnap, he had to go to Europe, something with a family friend. Visited you. He called me, frantically you know?  
"Drea-Dream, something's wrong with George." I wasn't prepared for what he said next, I might never be. "I think he's dying" Sapnap whispered into the phone, his voice on the verge of breaking down. It never clicked you were dying, not until I got to the hospital. The sheets were a bit blood stained, on your bed. Sapnap was sitting in one of those crappy plastic chairs. His hair was a mess, his hands folded into a prayer form. "Sapnap?" I asked gently. He turned. "Dream, Dream I was so fucking scared" I went quiet, and for a second, time stopped, and doom set in. You looked terrible, pale face, hidden among the white of the sheets. The dried blood on your chin. Wires strapped to your arms and head. I was so fucking scared George. We were all so fucking scared. 

Me and Sapnap sat in those chairs for hours. Hours. We talked, and talked. "I'm in love with him Sapnap." I whispered to him. "I know" He had said back. Silence. Silence. Hours George. It was hours. "Dre-Dream?" A weak voice said. You. "George.."

"Dream, Dream i'm sorry, i'm so sorry."

Silence. 

"I'm sorry to"

This time, it wasn't silence though. It was quiet words. Things we could never say. "Sorry to interrupt, but I need to tell Dream something in private." "Why me?" I asked, not understanding why the doctor wanted me. "Y-Your the oldest emergency contact sir." I followed the doctor out, nodding at Sapnap. Unspoken, quiet words. 𝘚𝘵𝘢𝘺 𝘚𝘵𝘳𝘰𝘯𝘨. 

"Hello, Dream, I'm Doctor Bad. George has lung cancer, stage 4 to be exact. It's spread to his whole body, if he had come in earlier, he might have been able to heal, but stage 4 is critical. There's nothing we can do, except give him medicine, and hope." I gulped, My heart was pounding. "Y-He's going to die?" 

"We don't know yet, but, all we can do is hope." 

I ran out of the hospital, I ran and ran until I collapsed. "I loved him" I whimpered out loud. He make me happy in a way no one can. My heart talked about nothing but him. "I'll wait for you" I said out loud. The sidewalk was hot, people stared at the grown man, crumbled on the floor. 

Back at the hospital, you were awake. Your eyes dim. You coughed, a lot. "Am-Am I going to die?" You asked. 

Sapnap looked at me to. His eyes were trained on me. "Tell him" He whispered.

I shook my head. "Your not going to die George.. Not going to die." Maybe if I told you, I would believe it myself. 

Sapnap asked me if I wanted to get some food at the food court. I nodded, and we walked out of the room. "He's going to die isn't he?" Sapnap had asked. Silence, unspoken yes. We got french fries, and a hamburger. No pickles, Sapnap got pickles. Ketchup for me, Mustard for Sapnap. We ate, walked back. All in silence, a unspoken yes. While we were in front of you room, Sapnap spoke.

"I knew he was going to die. He would always ask me the time, wait on the time Dream. He always wanted to know the time. I didn't know why, couldn't figure out his obsession with knowing. After all, he was laying in a hospital bed. But I figured it out. I know why Dream. He always texted you, goodnight, goodmorning. He couldn't do that anymore, he didn't know the time. I told him, I told him the time. He always missed it though. When he stopped asking Dream, I knew. I could feel it. He was going to die. I prayed for him not to, I hoped. My family hasn't heard from me in a week. Then you came, and George could say goodmorning and goodnight again, but he didn't Dream. He didn't say it." I looked at Sapnap, how his eyes held fear. 

Sapnap had always been brave George, braver then I could ever be. We met up once, in Texas. We went to the aquarium, they had this shark diving tank. It was safe, but i'd always been afraid of sharks. Sapnap had told me, he would go in with me. I looked in his eyes then to George. He was so brave, there was no fear. Not even in the cage, when sharks swam around us, and we laughed with each other. "Your such a baby dude" He had said, but he had not one ounce of fear. I'd never seen Sapnap, fear anything George. Not one of the 6 times we met up. 6 times, he was always so brave.

7th time. You were dying, and thats when I saw the fear in his eyes. The fear of you.

It had been 8 days, 8 days since I arrived, so around 2 weeks since you were came to the hospital. You've been talking more, even though you've been getting worse. Every day, ticked by. "He might have one day left, we believe, his immune system is shutting down, if you have any family, or friends who would want to see him, I recommend you invite them, if they haven't already came" I broke down then George, I crumbled to the ground, and I cried, with no tears, I sobbed with nothing in it. I was so dry. Sapnap came next to me. "We should sneak him out, you think?" I nodded, through nothing. 

"George?" I asked quietly, through lonely nothingness.  
"What's up Dream?"  
"I love you."  
"Y-you what?"  
"I love you George.."  
You stared at me, eyes softly dim.  
"Why now, why wh-when im in the hospital."  
"I don't know George, Sapnap and me talked though, we want to sneak you out, for today."  
"Were would we go?"  
"I don't know, but George, I do love you. I really do, and it hurts so much. I can't see the bright side George, not here in this hospital."  
"what if I sit in the dark with you?"  
"the dark?"  
"so the, so when you can't see the bright side Dream, maybe you wont be so afraid of the dark.?"  
"I would love to sit in the dark with you George."  
We couldn't just walk out the door though George. But we did. We walked out of the door, and no one saw. Love? Magic? Hope? I don't know, I never will. Sapnap didn't come, he couldn't. Not because he wanted to anyway. It hurt him to much I think. You coughed, the whole way we walked. "Our last night?" You whispered to me.

"Maybe." I had replied. 

You made me follow you into a field. Hospital blankets. Coughing, and the stars.

"The stars, George, there like holes, holes to another universe."  
"Another Universe?"  
"Maybe one you aren't sick in." I had told you, noticing you had slipped your hand into mine.  
We held hands, watching the stars above us, like holes to somewhere better.  
"Maybe."  
"Its so terrifying, George."  
"What is?"  
"Death, or- maybe, the thought of death itself."  
"your not the one dying." You had laughed.  
"its not funny, its so not funny."  
"it kinda is, but Dream listen. All i've wanted, my whole life, is for someone to be afraid of losing me, and now, I think i'm afraid of losing me."  
"George, George i'm afraid of losing you. It's always been me, and i'll wait for you, I'll wait."  
"its funny Dream, because ever since I met you, I loved you. I fell in love with how you touched me? Like all the way across the world you touched me, without really touching me. You touched my heart."  
"George, George do you remember that time I called you? late at night? told you about my drinking addiction, how I kept drinking, and drinking, and I couldn't stop? I was lying, I had a addiction, it was you. I was so addicted to you, I drank my problems of you away."  
"Dream am I am a problem?"  
"No, your a addiction, which is why I stay."  
"I want to die with the stars Dream."  
"George, we have to go back sometime."  
"I want to die with the stars, so maybe, maybe I can go to that other universe, where i'm not sick, and you told me you loved me earlier. Where we could spend the rest of our life together."  
"But were here, on the other side of the stars. Maybe, this is where we were meant to be? This side of the stars, because this side,this side is right? For us at least. Because there George, on the other side of the stars, we never meant, we never talked. We never met Sapnap, we lived the rest of our life never knowing. At least on this side we know. We know we love each other, we know we exist. At least I won't forget you George. At least I know." 

"We know." 

You started to cough then, and I rushed you back to the hospital. 

The hospital blanket was still there, in that field. The white sheet, among the dead grass. As the white sheet flew into the air, it touched the stars. 

It touched the other side.

You died that night. Sapnap didn't cry, I did. I cried, and said words that only tears could say. Sapnap handed me a letter, it was from you. I read it. Thank you George. For the note. Your dead when i'm writing this. I hope you know, that I love you. I'll burn this letter, when i'm done. So I hope you know I care. And I know, I know I love you. Your the most beautiful thing i'll ever wait for.

-Georges Letter-

I was so scared. When Sapnap knocked on my door, and I was coughing up blood. I didn't open it, and Sapnap burst in. He saw me on the floor, bloody sheets, bloody clothing. Sapnap ran to me, he picked me up. "911, yes I have a fri..."His voice trailed off, as I sank deeper and deeper into the pain. I woke up bundled in hospital bed sheets. Sapnap was sitting in the chair next to me. One of those shitty plastic ones. "George?" He whispered, when he saw my eyes flutter open. "Sa-Sapnap, i'm so sorry, for what I did." I blamed myself, I knew I was going to die. The doctors had told me about stage 4 cancer later. Then you came, Dream, and you told me, like I didn't know. Then, they told me I was going to die, because it was to late, and I might die that day, and you told me I wasn't. I find it funny you lied, because, really, I lied to. There's not much I want to say in this letter, I just want to let you know I love you, and Sapnap will give this to you, when i'm gone. I would tell you, about the conversations I had with Sapnap, before you came, but I think those are private, and maybe he'll tell you later. I'm sorry Dream, but I love you so much. I'll wait for you at the stars, and you'll wait for me to. I know you will, because I trust you. I trust my Dream.


End file.
